


Chew Toy

by VictoryTofu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Background Slash, Body Horror, Body Part Kinks, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Forced Relationship, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, No mpreg, Non-standard alpha/beta/omega, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, POV Scott McCall, Post Season/Series 02, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raunch, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Slut Shaming, Top Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Jackson, just guessing tags now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryTofu/pseuds/VictoryTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott really, really didn't want to be in Derek's pack.  Be careful what you wish for.  Warning- this gets pretty zany. If you don't like sub-Scott, you're not gonna like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chew Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Scott is a jerk for rejecting Derek so much, he should be punished.

Chew Toy

The first time it happened was the afternoon after the whole Gerard/Kanima fiasco came to a head, and Scott was horrified.  He'd been exhausted and, after debriefing his mom at four am, slept until noon.  Squinting into the unwelcome sunlight, he checked his phone.  He saw four texts from Isaac- he'd deal with that later.  None from Stiles- that was odd.  One from Jackson- that was exceptionally odd.  None from Allison- that was his new normal.

Scott groaned and smashed his palms to his forehead; the last few weeks had been so werewolf heavy, he just needed to think of something completely normal to desaturate his brain from the supernatural fuckery.  He rolled out of bed in boxer-briefs covered in cartoon frogs, Stiles left them here years ago after a sleep over.  Scott pulled on a dirty t-shirt from the floor and decided against a shower.

Scott sat at his computer over a bowl of frosted flakes and typed in his favorite porn site. Melissa was at work, and scott reasoned that he needed to be distracted, after all.  Thumbnail previews of videos of women with fake tits masturbating and moderately attractive couples fucking in mildly interesting positions filled his screen.

Scott absently browsed the videos until one caught his eye- a pale woman with long dark hair fingering herself; close enough to what Scott knew he wanted.  She wasn't ugly, just too made up and overacting. Scott didn't care, he just needed a jumping off point. He pulled his boxer-briefs down below his balls and started stroking his half-hard cock.

"Whoaaa-holy fuck!" Scott shouted in his messy, empty room.  He jumped up and looked at the seat of his chair, expecting to see a spilled drink he hadn't noticed before- there was nothing.  He felt warmth dripping down his thighs.  Scott traced the slick fluid with a finger up to his asshole.  His face screwed into one of shock and confusion.  He stood bow-legged in the middle of his room, exploring a part of his body he rarely considered with hesitant fingers, and felt more of the clear liquid dripping from his hole.

"I… I need a shower," Scott said to no one.  He stood under the spray until all of the hot water in the house was gone, then decided to go for a run.

Normally, running helped to clear Scott's mind.  Today, however, it was spinning.  The smell of the fluid he had… and the thought alone made his stomach twist… leaked earlier smelled very familiar.  He'd smelled the same thing when he had gone down on Allison.  But I'm a dude… this is crazy, Scott thought.  He hadn't really been paying attention to where he was running, but before he realized it, he was in front of Stiles's house.  Without really thinking he scaled the wall and opened the bedroom window.

"Come right in, my house doesn't have a front door or anything," Stiles called over his shoulder.  He was sitting on the floor, video game paused as he addressed Scott.  "What's horrible now?  Is Matt back from the dead? Is Greenberg turning into a were-spider?  Are vampires real now?  I mean, seriously, we JUST got done with the last disaster like, eighteen hours ago."

Scott rolled his eye and sat on Stiles's bed while his best friend rambled on.  "No, no one's going to die any time soon or anything.  I just… I have… Something happened." Scott looked everywhere in the room except for at Stiles.  Scott shifted as Stiles took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Dude, you look pretty freaked out.  What's going on?"

Scott sighted heavily and decided to just dive right in.  "So, you know how when a girl is turned on…"

"No, I have never been in a situation like that, but continue."

Scott rolled his eyes.  "So, like, when a guy is turned on, there's pre-cum, right? And girls, they have… I don't even know what it's called, but their pussies get wet, right?"

Stiles huffed a laugh.  "Yeah, bro, I know about girls getting wet.  I mean, theoretically.  And it's just called 'Vaginal Lubrication,' it's secreted by the Bartholin's Glands near the opening to the vagina."

"OH MY GOD you would know the gland name." Scott met Stiles's eyes for the first time since arriving at his house.  He sighed.  "Have you ever heard, or read or whatever, about, like… anal… lubrication?" Scott hung his head and peered at Stiles through his eyelashes.

"Like KY or astrogli-"

"No, like Natural lube.  Like anal-barthan's glands."

"Bartholin's"

"WHATEVER.  Like, have you heard of it?" Scott ran his hands through his messy black hair and locked eyes with Stiles with a pleading look.

Stiles shook his head then his eyebrows raised and his mouth dropped.  "Whoa… did this… did you… why, so why are you asking?"

Scott returned his gaze to the floor.  "It happened this morning."

"What?  How?"

"Dude, I was just like watching porn or whatever, and I kinda got half-hard and started leaking pre-cum… and then my, my asshole started leaking pre-cum!"  Scott was now pacing Stiles's bedroom.  "Oh my fuck this is fucking embarrassing. Please don't tell anyone"

"First off, who would I tell?  You're my only friend.  Second, you know I have your back, bro, if my ass was leaking pre-cum you can be sure as hell I'd come to you.  Third, and I hate to be the one to always bring this up," Stiles reached out and grabbed Scott's wrist to ground him, "Have you considered that this might be wolf-related?"

"I was really hoping that this was just some little known thing that happens to some guys, and not more wolf shit.  You've really never heard about this?"

Stiles made a face that Scott couldn't quite classify, somewhere between wonder and consideration.  "I mean, there is some porn I've been into recently, but nothing, like, reality-based."

"Shit.  I have to talk to Derek, don't I?"

"Advisable.  Or Peter."

"Derek it is."  The two boys stood for a moment in silence until Scott noticed Stiles fighting a grin.  "What now?" Stiles let the grin win, and it spread wide across his face

"It's just… it's kind of hot."

"STILES!"

"What? In a completely objective way, 'coz you know, I'm not into you, you're like my brother, but really, that when you get horny your ass starts lubing itself up… you know, preparing the way, or whatever…"

"This turns you on?!?  Dude, this is humiliating!  I need to stop this!" Scott could feel his face turn beet red.  "It's SO humiliating! When I get aroused, I'm getting wet like a girl!"

Stiles was silent for a moment, then "Like I said… kind of hot."

"AAAAGH!" Scott made a beeline for the window.

"Dude! it's only humiliating if you think getting fucked in the ass is something to be ashamed of!" Stiles called after him, furrowed his brow and quietly added, "That came out strange.  Look, if you like getting fucked in the ass, it's a huge advantage!"

"You're not helping." Scott crouched on the sill.  "We'll talk about you enjoying anal sex later.  I'm gonna go see Derek."  And with that, he jumped to the ground and took off for the abandoned transit station in which Derek had been squatting.

Stiles looked after him for a moment, then nodded to himself, "Pretty fucking hot."  Stiles considered for a moment if Scott counted as incest, then opened his laptop and began searching for porn.

…

"DEREK!" Scott knew he didn't need to shout to get the Alpha's attention, but he was worked up and shouting at an abandoned train car seemed to help.  "DEREK! I Need To Talk To You!"

"I thought you were done with us." Scott spun around and met Derek's glower with one of his own.  "I assumed it'd be at least a week before you were back here."

"Derek, look, I don't want to fight.  I know you're mad at me about keeping Deaton's plan for Gerard from you, but have some serious questions, and you're sorta my go-to for werewolf bullshit."

"I was."

"What do you mean?" Scott was too exhausted to play any games.

"I'm not your alpha, remember? In front of my pack, you made your choice, loud and clear. You're an omega now, get used to it." Derek spit out the word Omega like it was dirty. "And that means you can't come to me with your problems any more. I have a pack to worry about, wolves who need me."

"Well, I need you now! And I'm not an omega, I'm a beta, I just don't have an alpha."

Derek cut him off with a harsh bark of laughter. "You think you get to choose? Haven't you been paying attention? You moron, you denied me, in no uncertain terms. You're an omega; weak and vulnerable."  The defiance and confusion in Scott's eyes was evident. Derek rolled his shoulders and felt a pang of pity for the kid. "Change, just your eyes, Scott, and look here." Derek motioned to a rare spot of reflective metal in the dirty hideout.

Scott saw himself in the makeshift mirror, and furrowed his brow. His eyes were not glowing golden, the color he knew so well, but a dark coppery-brown. "Wh-what...  This doesn't mean anything, so my wolf's eyes are brown instead of yellow. Jackson's are blue-"

"You really can't be this dense, can you?" Derek sighed and was getting visibly frustrated."I cant believe I have to explain this, you should have looked it up during the last several months of Being A Werewolf. Alpha eyes are red, beta eyes are yellow,"

"But Ja-"

"Jackson's a beta plus, it's like a second in command. Not all packs have them, they're rare. I was one before I was an alpha."

"Wait, so Jackson gets to be like a super beta? Not fair!"

"Shut up." Derek was clearly out of patience.  "And Omegas' eyes are brown. Class is over. Leave, and don't bother me again, omega."

Scott felt heat rising on his chest and ears. This was all too much, the stress from the last few months, the stress of whatever was happening to his body, being downgraded to an omega; his eyes were starting to well. Scott controlled his breathing and fought the tears. Not in front of Derek, Scott told himself. "Derek," Scott's voice was small, "are there... other changes? To my body, being an omega? Other than eye color?"

Derek looked at the crumbling ceiling and began listing, "You're weaker, slower, it takes more focus to hold your wolf back on the full moon, you have less of your human mind when you're transformed... basically, don't pick a fight with a beta- you'll lose."

"What about, like, sex-stuff." Scott could feel the shame coming off of him in waves. He sunk even lower in his shoulders when he heard Derek stifle a laugh.

"Oh, how could I- I completely forgot about that! Yeah, you're also... What's the nice way to put this... You're a toy for betas to play with." Derek circled around Scott, a rare smile growing across his face, "Like a chew toy. If a beta feels like he wants to blow off some steam, they might find you and beat you up. If a beta is feeling a little horny and wants to get off, you're there to get off... in." Derek punctuated the word with a wink. "So your body has adapted. Made it easier for you to please other wolves. "

"I- I didn't want that! I just didn't want to be in your pack!" Scott was starting to panic. He could barely understand what this all meant. He felt more of a change than when Peter first bit him.

"Well, you're not in my pack, so that part is going ok for you."

"Why are you being like this? I thought we were friends!" Scott couldn't hold back any more, it was all too much.

"Friends? We were never friends." Derek slowly advanced toward Scott. "Friends doesn't begin to describe it. We were pack mates, we were brothers. And then you threw it away. You wanted out of my pack for so long, Scott? You know what that felt like? Every time you denied me as your alpha, it hurt, physically and," Derek nearly choked on the word, "emotionally, hurt me. We're done. As far as I'm concerned, you're a chew toy for my betas." Derek's face was cold, set in his usual scowl when Scott looked away.  "You can go, now."

Scott took off running. When Derek felt him far enough away, he began smashing whatever was breakable in the hideout, determined not to think about Scott.

...

Stiles rang the doorbell for the sixth time and pounded on the door. "I know you you're home Scott, and I know you can hear me!" Stiles huffed and walked under Scott's window. "I can do this, those stupid werewolves do it all the time." Stiles gave himself a pep talk as he worked his way up to Scott's sill. Stiles was wondering how he'd explain two broken legs to his dad when he felt Scott grab him by the wrist and pull him into his bedroom.

"Dude, that's not a human thing to do." Scott was absent his usual lopsided grin that usually greeted Stiles.

"You never called me back or answered my texts yesterday. How was Derek? What'd he say? Any solution to your," Stiles made an incomprehensible gesture that seemed vaguely obscene, "moisture... issue?"

"Please never say the word 'moisture' again. It sounds gross. And, well, no he didn't help. He told me I'm an omega and, " Scott couldn't bring himself to tell Stiles how hurt Derek had seemed, "and that's my new reality." Scott looked absolutely defeated.

Stiles sat on the edge of Scott's bed and looked at his best friend, "Well, isn't that what you wanted? I mean, you kinda hated being in a pack." Stiles shrugged. "I thought you'd be happy. And, what does this have to do with your self-lubricating anus?"

"Oh my god, that's hardly even the worst part if this!  Derek says omegas are like the bottom bitch for any other werewolf! I knew omegas were solitary but I didn't want to be one! I wanted to be a lone beta!" Scott slumped down next to Stiles.

"I still don't get- wait, do you mean bottom bitch, like..." Stiles's eyes got wide.

"I'm a fucking sex toy!" Stiles looked away when Scott blew up. "Derek says the role of an omega is a punching bag and a blow-up-doll! I'm just supposed to be a stress relief for the betas! This is fucked the fuck up!"

"Dude, they can't, like, rape you! Even if it is ye-olde werewolf tradition, I mean, Jackson is a jerk and Isaac is creepy, but they aren't rapists. Peter-" Stiles bit his lip, "I'd stay away from Peter."

Scott collapsed on his floor with a sigh. "I'm not even into dudes! I've never had anything in my ass, now my hole is wet and ready whenever I get half a stock.  This is absolutely crazy."

"Never had anything? Not even a finger?" Scott wondered for moment if Stiles was jealous.

"No, dude. Wait... Have you?" Stiles blushed.

"It can feel nice, Scott. You should try it."

"We're not talking about this anymore tonight. I wanna play video games and forget about werewolves for a few hours. Does that sound ok?"

Stiles agreed, and the two set to having an evening unmarried by the supernatural.

...

Scott lay in his bed that night, long after Stiles had gone home. It was the early hours of the morning, and Scott was dreading school. A part of their conversation during Street Fighter was running through his mind. Stiles had offhandedly mentioned something about the prostate being the male-g-spot. Scott had avoided getting horny since his dressing down from Derek and was nearly at his breaking point.

Scott sighed, made a decision, and quietly got out of bed. He started a shower in his adjoining bathroom and slipped in. The water was warm and Scott relaxed into it, trying not to focus on what he was about to do. He let his mind wander to thoughts of Allison, her soft skin, perky breasts and the intoxicating smell between her thighs.

Scott gave his stiffening cock a few slow, lazy strokes, slid his hand down to his perineum and massaged there for a moment. He moved his middle finger to his hole and felt the slick lube already starting to collect. On contact with his entrance he felt his hole pucker and twitch, reflexively inviting his finger in further. A soft moan escaped Scott's lips and he brought he free hand up to a nipple and pinched.

Scott thought he'd have to make an effort to want to play with his hole, but at the moment, Scott couldn't think of anything he wanted more than exploring down there.  Gently but firmly he slid his middle finger in to the second knuckle. Scott gasped with how easy it went in, no pain, just the sensation of being filled. He thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding his index finger. Two fingers was so much better.

Scott continued the thrusts, deliberate and un-rushed. He tried to focus on Allison, but he found his mind conjuring images of broad shoulders, hard thighs, thick hands. Without much conscious thought, Scott found himself imagining that Jackson's fingers were the ones exploring his asshole. He tried swirling and scissoring his digits and felt his legs go numb with pleasure.  He felt a firm knot with the pad of his middle finger and sparks lit up behind his eyelids as Scott came harder than he had since he and Allison had given each other their virginity.

Scott opened his eyes, breathing hard and heavy under the shower head  His fingers now stilled in his ass. Jackson's perfect, proud face burned into his mind.

...

 

Monday, the entire school was a flurry of gossip and speculation about Jackson's Lazarus stunt. The theories ranged from government conspiracy to massive doses of epinephrine; no one suspecting the answer was supernatural. Jackson, of course, took it in stride; acting every bit the most popular guy in the sophomore class.  Less gossip was talked the disappearance of Erica and Boyd, Jackson's return from the dead overshadowed any conversations that might have been had about them.

Scott heard none of it. He spent the morning distracted and trying to catch up. The last few months had taken their toll on his grades, so he was genuinely attempting to focus and get up to speed in hopes of graduating the 10th grade. Lunch time was when he felt something stir.

He met Stiles in the cafeteria and headed to sit with the lacrosse team.  Scott saw Jackson sitting at the head of the table; broad, proud smile on his face, arm around Lydia. Isaac, Isaac! was sitting to Jackson's left, shoulder-to-shoulder with Danny, chatting happily with the goalie.

Stiles all but drug Scott to an empty table, but Scott couldn't help but keep his attention trained on Jackson. Stiles was babbling about whatever, Scott couldn't keep track, when he saw Jackson slightly sniff the air, nudge Isaac, and lock eyes with Scott. They stayed like that for a moment, then Jackson winked and turned his head toward Lydia and began nuzzling her neck. Scott immediately felt his hole dampen and his soft cock dribble precome.

"Oh, Shit!" Scott squirmed in his seat, interrupting Stiles. To his credit, Stiles barely felt peeved to be steamrolled, it was something he'd gotten used to, what with having a narcissist for a best friend. Scott looked to Stiles with a pathetic pleading expression.

"What the hell, dude? What's go-OH! Wait, how did talking about The Human Torch vs Pryo turn you on? Unless we're talking about Chris Pi-"

"No, dude, shut up!" Scott hissed as he quickly gathered his backpack and lunch, come with me, I need help!" Stiles could never deny Scott when he said those three words, and followed the omega in a whirlwind of stumbles and dropped papers.  Scott lead him to the rarely used boys' bathroom on the opposite side of the school from the cafeteria.

"So, what the hell happened, back there, buddy?" Stiles called over the door of the stall Scott has locked himself in. Scott was hurriedly wiping away as much of the clear, slick fluid he could from his ass.

"I- it happened, Jackson saw me and, I guess, when he got turned on by Lydia, my body... reacted?" Scott was naked from the waist down, with a pair of completely soaked boxer briefs in his hands. "Stiles, I need a huge favor."

"Mmmmokay, shoot?"

"I need your underwear." Scott whispered.

Stiles screwed his face into an incredulous expression, then realized Scott was on the other side of a door. "What? Why do you OH! Wait, how wet did Jackson get you?"

Scott's face glowed a deep crimson, and was thankful for the door between them as his half-hard cock gave a slight jump at Jackson's name. "Man, this is so fucking humiliating! Please, help me out, I don't wanna go commando, I might," Scott switched to a whisper again, "soak through my pants!"

Stiles stifled a laugh, "Dude, you need like, a maxi-pad or whatever."

A moment passed before Scott responded. "I really really really REALLY want to say no, but I think you're right. Where the fuck do I get one, though?"

"They've got, like, tampon vending machines in the girls' room, right? Maybe they sell maxi pads, too." Scott couldn't help but think there was a better phrase than 'vending machine' but instead produced a dollar from the pants around his ankles and held it under the stall wall. "Wha-" Stiles squawked, "I'm not going in the girls' room, I'll get suspended!"

Scott fell on his old standby: begging. "Pleeease???" His pathetic voice hit Stiles's tipping point.

"FINE! I'll sneak into the girls' room to get you a maxi pad because your slutty werewolf manhole won't stop leaking lube- how is this my life?!?" Stiles muttered as he snatched the bill from Scott's hand and lurked off to the women's restroom.

Scott waited, feeling exceptionally vulnerable, until he heard Stiles rush back into the bathroom as a tangle of limbs and skids. "Luckily, it was deserted, and they come in pairs." 

"Pairs? Girls or-"

"The Pads, Idiot!" Stiles tossed the wrapped item over the stall door.

"Dude, your underwear!" Scott hissed.

"Man, just wipe off your shorts and use them, seriously, how much fluid could you- GAH!" Stiles was cut off by the wet plop of Scott's ruined boxers. He'd arced them over the stall and they'd landed at Stiles's feet. Stiles obediently removed his underwear and was shifting uncomfortably. "Dude, I hate going commando. The zipper of these jeans is not comfy."

Scott unlatched the door and let it swing open. "You do not get to complain about comfort," he mumbled. Scott stepped out, naked from the waist down., holding the unwrapped pads. Stiles handed over his neon-yellow briefs and shrugged at Scott's raised brow.

"Fashion, dude. American Apparel. Made in the USA." Stiles offered.  Awkwardly, Scott managed to place the pad and get fully dressed.   "You can keep the underwear, dude, even with the protection, I don't think I'll want them back." Scott sighed and shyly adjusted his junk in the ill-fitting pad. "You know, if can feel good," Stiles began, clearly talking without considering his point first. "I mean, it doesn't make you less manly or anything, bottoming, I mean." Stiles toyed with his shirt hem.

"Dude, I don't want you to, I just..." Scott was stressed, tired, and frustrated, not a good combo for a heart-to-heart. "Look, I just wanna finish my day at school, work off some energy at lacrosse and then go talk to Dr. Deaton about how I can stop this whole 'Omega' business."

Stiles exhaled roughly and shot Scott a look that was equally supportive and annoyed. "Alright, dude. Well, let's roll. I'll see you later, ok?" Scott grunted in agreement as he gingerly placed his sopping wet underwear in the garbage, and they went their separate ways.

...

Several periods later and Scott had been able to stay clear of the other two werewolves in the student body. Now it was time for chemistry, which Scott shares with both Jackson and Isaac. Scott was indecisive. On one hand, he reasoned that he needed to attend class and pay attention in order to work his grades up. On the other, how embarrassing would it be if Jackson pulls another stunt and the pad fails?  As Scott was considering this, he felt a body loom over him and an arm drape across his shoulders.

"Derek told us about your new status, omega." Isaac hissed into Scott's ear. The voice was low and the feeling of Isaac's hot minty breath on his neck sent shivers down Scott's spine.

"Isaac, c'mon," Scott tried to shove the taller boy away, but Isaac's grip was tight. To drive the point home, Isaac pressed further into his personal space, so that his right side was flush with Scott's left. Isaac's body heat pooled over Scott and made it hard for him to focus. "Man, why are you being like this? I thought you were different, I thought we were cool," Scott tried to ignore the slight massaging of Isaac's grip.

"Scott, we could have been Best Pals if you'd just stayed in Derek's pack, but no, you had to torture Derek, turn him away over and over. He's my alpha, Scott. You clearly don't know what that means to me."

"So what, now you're going to hang out with Jackson? He's the worst!" Scott whimpered as the massage on his shoulder became a vice-grip.

"Jax and I have spent one weekend in a pack together and I can already see that he is ten times the wolf you've ever been." Isaac took a breath to continue his tirade, but paused and slowly exhaled on Scott's neck. Scott felt his hole dampen and desperately tried to clench it closed. "This gets you off, doesn't it, Omega? Getting talked down to?" Scott opened his mouth to defend himself but all that he could manage was a wanton moan. Scott blushed and felt himself push closer into Isaac, absently thankful the hallway was nearly empty. "Heh, Derek said omegas are needy, but I can practically taste you getting wet for me." Isaac slid his hand down Scott's back and gave his ass a firm smack. "Time for class," he whispered into Scott's ear, and skulked into the chemistry lab.

Scott stood alone in the hallway, not registering the late bell ringing.  His cock was rock hard and he could feel the lube oozing out if his hole. Thankful for the second pad, he awkwardly waddled to the boys' room to change yet again. Exhausted from the stress, he stayed hidden until it was time for lacrosse practice.

Skipping his last class made him able to change and be on the field before any of the other boys. Coach Finstock took notice and applauded his dedication to the team. Those were the last positive words from the coach Scott heard all practice. He was distracted, off his game. While he was still had super wolf-strength, it was less than he was used to. Stiles took notice, but Scott brushed him off whenever he tried to talk about it between drills.

A worse distraction was Jackson and Isaac. The two were especially rough on the new omega, taking him down hard. Jackson made a special point to stand close to Scott in huddles, his sweat and natural scent heavy in Scott's nostrils, causing his cock to swell in his cup. Scott had to awkwardly fidget to make his junk comfortable in the plastic restraint, causing the betas to snicker.

Two long and uncomfortable hours later and coach called practice.  He dismissed the team, but held Scott back to admonish him for his poor performance. "Another few days like this, and Jackson will be back to sole Captain, McCall, keep it tight!"

"I got it, Sir. Just feeling off. I'll get back, don't worry," Scott's excuse felt flimsy to even him, and made his way to the locker room with his eyes on the ground.

The locker room was nearly empty by the time Scott showed up. He began to strip when Stiles appeared behind his locker door, zipping up his hoodie. "Dude, I can't give you a ride today, Danny needs a ride and... I uh... Wanna be alone? With him?" Stiles was speaking in a stage whisper, bouncing on the balls of his feet and making desperate pleading expressions.

Scott's face was blank for a beat, then it clicked. "Oh, oh! Yeah, no, dude, good luck, and awesome for you, bro." Scott offered an encouraging half-smile that Stiles didn't see, as he was already through the door to get Danny.

Scott stripped off the rest of his uniform, save for his borrowed underwear. He'd worn his jock-strap over them to keep the maxi-pad in place.  He took a moment to look around the locker room, then quickly stripped off the bright yellow briefs and pad in one motion, balled them up, and shoved them to the back of his locker. Face starting to blush, Scott felt some residual lube slicking between his cheeks as he strode to the showers, eager to clean it off.

A hot, long, and thorough shower later, Scott was feeling better. He's simply have to undergo the embarrassment of buying maxi-pads until he got this sorted out. The actual sorting out of which he'd figure out later, he reasoned. He dried himself off in the shower stall, wrapped the towel loosely around his hips and entered the main locker area.

"Hey, omega," Jackson purred, "you smell delicious." He was leaning against a row of lockers, Isaac was sitting on the bench before him. They were both completely naked. Scott froze at their presence, befuddled as to how he didn't sense them in the locker room. He couldn't help but look at their junk, both at half-a-stock. They'd showered together countless times before, but now Scott was transfixed. Jackson's body-by-Adonis was hairless, save for a small, well-trimmed light-brown patch above his cock. Isaac, however, was long and skinny, with a dusting of hair on his pecs and a trail leading from his navel to his pubes, dark and full. Scott felt his asshole tingle.

"He smells needy and desperate to me," Isaac locked eyes with Scott and slowly stood up.  "Looks like Derek was right."

Scott backed against the wall. "Wh, just leave me alone, guys, ok? I don't ha-" they were on him in a flash, his towel thrown to the side. Isaac stood behind Scott, pinning his arms behind him. Jackson stood in front of him, chest to chest, sniffing languidly at Scott's jawline. His cock swelled against Scott's thigh, making the omega moan and shudder.

"Feel something you like, Scotty?" Jackson ground into Scott again, and Scott absently realized his hole was dripping more than ever before. "Wanna get fucked by some real wolves?" Jackson whispered into Scott's neck before not-so-gently biting his pulse.

Scott could barely function for all the sensations washing over his body. Jackson's hot, hard musculature pressing against his front, Isaac's bush softly tickling the small of his back, the wolf inside him begging to be bred. Scott tried to think 'no, I don't want this, I'm straight!' Instead, without realizing it, Scott hear himself whisper, "Yes, please Jackson, yes."  Jackson pulled off of Scott's neck with an audible 'pop,' grabbed him by his thighs and wrapped Scott's legs around his waist. Isaac let go of Scott's arms and he fell forward, laying his forehead on Jackson's shoulder and breathing deep the other guy's scent.

Scott felt like he was drunk on the simple presence of the other boys. He couldn't think clearly; his brain was a flurry of pleasure and longer for more. Jackson carried Scott over to a bench and laid him on his back. Scott moaned as the loss of contact. He felt wanton and exposed, Jackson was holding his ankles, his legs spread eagle, while kneeling in front of Scott's wet hole. He leaned down and licked the clear, slippery fluid trailing down Scott's crack and hummed, "Oh, Scotty, you do taste amazing."

Before Scott could process the words, Jackson shoved three fingers deep into his asshole. Scott brayed and arched his back, he felt open and violated, and couldn't wait for more. "You like that, don't you, slut? Like getting your hole filled up?" Jackson wasted no time twisting and stretching his fingers, Scott's lube making the process fast and easy.

"O-oh, yes, more, ga-I need more!" Scott's brain was turned off. He lolled his head to the side and saw Isaac slowly stroking his erect cock. He was a bit above average, maybe six and a half inches, a bit larger than Scott, with a slight curve to the left.  Unlike Scott, he was uncircumcised, and Scott was fascinated by the foreskin.

His attention was snapped back to Jackson when the beta-plus roughy squeezed and yanked Scott's balls. "Aaah!" Scott yelped and his hip quivered. Jackson slowly slid his hand out of Scott's abused hole.

"I'm going to put that sloppy cunt to good use now, slut." Jackson's eyes shimmered electric blue for a moment. His was voice low, sending shivers down Scott's spine ending at his tingling entrance. He stroked his cock with the lube still on his fingers from stretching Scott's sphincter. Scott's eyes went wide.

Jackson's hard cock was at least three, three and a half inches longer than Scott's. He was thicker, too, with a circumcised, full mushroom tip. Scott wondered how anyone gave Jackson a blowjob with a dick that thick, and his mouth watered. He felt his asshole pucker and clench in excitement.  He never thought of a penis as beautiful before, but just like everything else about Jackson's body, his dick was a work of art. A half-whisper, half-groan escaped Scott, "Fuck..."

Jackson flashed a broad smile that looked friendly and open, entirely out of place for the situation the boys were in. "Oh, what's that? Never seen a man's dick before?  Don't worry," Jackson lined up his cockhead with Scott's overly slick hole as Scott met his gaze. "You'll be more than acquainted soon enough." Still locking eyes with Scott, Jackson thrust his dick balls-deep into the omega's ring. Scott let out a howl of pleasure. It felt like nothing he's ever imagined. He felt more full than he though possible. Jackson's cock was enormous, and it stretched him in ways that Scott could barely understand. There was an undercurrent of pain, with his muscles struggling to accept the length, but it was mixed with the leg-numbing euphoria of getting his ass fucked. Scott wanted more.

"Jesus, Jackson, you're so fucking big!" Scott's eyes were watering as he threw his head back. Jackson chuckled and began fucking Scott's hungry hole. While Scott's omega abilities made getting entered by a few fingers exceptionally easy, a cock like Jackson's was huge enough to make even Scott's ass feel tight. Long, slow drags out followed by fast, brutal thrusts back into Scott's slick, wet rectum.

Scott was mumbling incoherently, pleasure coursing through his veins. "What a bitch," Isaac sneered, "Cock hungry slut can't stop begging you to fill his omega-pussy."

Jackson's methodical fucking had built up speed and he continued hammering away at Scott's ass, smacking his ass cheeks randomly and smiling when the bottom would yip in shock. "Then shut him up, Izzy, he's your bitch, too." Jackson grabbed Scott's nipples and pulled, hard. Scott's eyes and mouth flew open in shock just as Isaac squatted over his face, his asshole right over Scott's mouth.

The two betas shared a laugh as Scott made muffled noises into Isaac's hole. "Fucking rim me, you worthless pig!" Isaac hissed and ground his hole on Scott's face. Jackson began angling his thrusts toward Scott's prostate, and smiled in satisfaction when Scott went lax and pliant under them.

Scott felt wrecked. Jackson was an expert when it came to fucking his ass, he had never felt pleasure like that which was coming from his entrance.  And with Isaac's asshole shoved on his face, Scott felt oddly comfortable, like he was serving a purpose. He cautiously licked Isaac's outer ring. That earned him a moan from the skinny beta. Isaac's ass crack was hairy, and his hole tasted manly, a hint of soap mixed with musk and the smell that was uniquely Isaac.

Scott got more aggressive and began to lap at Isaac's asshole, long, broad strokes over the dark skin, and then began thrusting his tongue into the teen, as far as he could manage, only stopping to gasp for air.

Scott's neglected cock was rock hard, leaking a steady stream of precum that would have been impressive if his ass wasn't leaking ten times the amount. He reached a hand down to stroke himself, only to have Jackson smack it away and growl. "Stop it, whore. You belong to us, and you're lucky we haven't decided to cut your cock off, yet." He kept pounding away at Scott's swollen anus. "The only pleasure you're allowed to get is from getting used." To emphasize his point, Jackson thrust completely into Scott, then yanked on his balls until Scott screamed into Isaac's ass, earning a giggle from Isaac.

Scott would be furious if something in him didn't love every second of the torture. He longed for Jackson to abuse him. Scott was vaguely aware that a thought like that should scare him, but he couldn't focus on that with so much skin to lose himself in. He used his hands to spread Isaac's ass cheeks wide and sucked on his rim, nibbling and kissing the tight ring of muscle until the pucker was puffy and red.  Isaac, for his part, casually jerked off, stopping now and then to tug on Scott's erect, roughed-up nipples, earning moans from the boy eating his hole. "I think we should pierce this slut's nipples, Jax, maybe add some weights to stretch them out." Isaac smiled as Scott whined into his hole.

Jackson had slowed his speed down considerably, letting Scott's worked-out rim drag down his shaft as he pulled out nearly completely before slowly sliding all the way back in. "I like it," Jackson chuckled when he felt Scott's hole clench in fear around his cock, adding to the pleasure the sloppy ass was already giving him. "Let's get it done this Saturday." Suddenly, Jackson picked up the pace again.

Scott was exhausted, yet somehow his body wanted more. Jackson had been fucking him for what felt like hours, but he could still feel his hole steadily seep lube. He let the force of Jackson's thrusts force his tongue into Isaac's hole; he was too tired to be creative. The pinches and slaps the boys peppered his body with felt amazing. He was unable to think around how perfect Jackson's cock felt.  Their talk of piercing his nipples only added to his arousal, and his cock ached to be touched. Jackson's dick was pushing against his prostate with what felt like every stroke and Scott had never felt more alive, or more slutty.

Scott's asshole was a squelching mess. Obscene sounds of lube and air escaping between thrusts would have been horribly embarrassing if they didn't make Scott feel even more used and turned on. "Get your cunt ready, omega, I'm gonna come." Jackson barked, "Izzy, move your ass, I wanna hear McCall beg for it." Isaac dutifully stood up and looked down at Scott's face. His lips were swollen and red from the world-class rim job he's just given and his eyes were unfocused. Jackson reached down and slapped Scott across the face, leaving a red-hand print. Scott's cock jumped at the strike and his ass let out a heavy flow of lube.

Scott looked up at Jackson, working his fucked-out hole. "Please, Ja-Jackson, please give it to me." Scott was utterly humiliated, but did not care, something deep within him wanted to feel Jackson spurt his seed deep in his ass.

"What's that, bitch? What did you say to me?" Jackson's thrusts were somehow stronger than ever, Scott didn't know how much more he could take before coming, untouched.

"Please, my, my slutty cunt needs your come... Please, fill me up, I want it so badly, please!" Scott sobbed, he couldn't believe the words that were falling out of his mouth.

Jackson smiled and grabbed Scott by his messy hair, pulling him up to meet his face, nearly bending him in two.  "Bitch." Jackson kissed Scott, hard. It was not a sweet kiss of love; it was a kiss that claimed Scott, showed him just who he belonged to. Jackson howled into Scott's mouth as he came.  Scott felt a thick heat spreading deep in his rectum, and felt Jackson thrust through the aftershocks. Jackson shoved Scott's chest and he fell back hard on the bench, dazed. Jackson took a moment to observe his conquest. Then, with his softening cock still deep in Scott, spanked his right ass cheek, hard. Scott yelped and snapped to attention.

"We're not done, slut. It's Isaac's turn." Jackson pulled out too fast for Scott's liking. He felt his asshole distend a bit, and come and lube begin to trickle down his crack. Jackson quickly slid his fingers up the crack and collected the fluids, pushing them back into Scott's abused hole. "No, no you don't, these stay in your cunt, bitch."

Scott groaned, a deep guttural thing. Jackson's fingers were nothing compared to his cock, and Scott felt a horrible loss at the emptiness of its absence. Isaac, for his part, was quick to move between Scott's legs. Jackson removed his fingers just as Isaac thrust in. "Oh, wow, you ruined this hole, Jackson. I can barely feel anything from this sloppy pussy. It's like fucking a wet sweater!" The two tops laughed, and Scott felt a deep shame. Partly for having an asshole that was so loose, and partly because he loved knowing Jackson had stretched him out so much that it was noticeable.

Scott started making simpering noises and Jackson was at his side in a moment, his cock next to Scott's face. "No one wants to hear a used-up bottom like you, Scotty. Your asshole is basically worthless, now, let's see if your stupid mouth can at least clean up your asshole's mess." Before Scott could think, Jackson was squeezing his cheeks, forcing him to open. He slid his half-hard cock deep into Scott's mouth, making him gag. "I swear, if you bite me, even little, I will pull out one of your front teeth." Scott swallowed his gags and focused.

Jackson's cock was a wet mess. There was come and lube and stuff Scott did not want to consider all over it. Scott began licking and lapping at Jackson's cock to get it clean. "Better. Still not good, but what else can I expect of you?"  Scott's head was spinning. Every cruel word, every poke, every sting from Jackson sent sparks of pleasure down his spine. Isaac's dick, buried in Scott's ass, barely registered. As he sucked at Jackson's cock and locked eyes with the guy, Scott idly wondered if his hole would ever close properly again, or if he was doomed to a life of adult diapers.

Not soon after Jackson's dick began to taste like skin instead of lube and come, Scott heard Isaac moan. He looked between his legs when the lanky teen reached up and pinch Scott's left nipple. Isaac's eyes flashed gold and Scott felt him come, not as hard or as deeply as with Jackson, but it was still oddly satisfying. Isaac huffed a laugh and rudely pulled out without warning, then stuck his fingers into Scott to keep him full of the boys' ejaculate. "What do we do with him now? Should we let him come?" Isaac seemed less forceful now that he'd orgasmed. 

Jackson leaned over and picked up a lacrosse ball. He stood next to Isaac and examined their handiwork. "Let's find out." Scott stared, open mouthed and quiet. A fine sheen of sweat painted all three of their bodies, and a remarkable puddle of precum marked Scott's abs.  Scott felt Isaac exit his hole, then a thick, hard pressure, more than even Jackson's cock. Scott screamed out as Jackson continued shoving the lacrosse ball up his ruined hole, through the pressure and strain. Scott cried out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy and orgasmed, his ejaculate painting his chin and forehead. The lacrosse ball sucked up past his stretched-out sphincter, locking in the come and lube.

"That should work," Jackson said, brightly, "I wouldn't want you to lose our gifts. Let them soak in there, nice and deep." Scott tried to move, tried to do anything, but was stuck in the post-orgasmic bliss, floating above himself. "Say 'thank you', Scotty." Jackson's voice had grown terse.

"...Th-thank you." Scott barely recognized his own voice, it was harsh and panting.

"You're welcome," Jackson said with a smile.  "Don't forget to clean up before you leave. You look terrible." Jackson and Isaac quickly pulled on their clothes and were out the door before Scott could respond. His hazy mind took stock of two things- that his asshole was stretched out and used up more than imaginable, and that he couldn't wait to feel like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> That got weird. My favorite part was the Stanny I snuck in. How about you guys?


End file.
